Something Against You
is the seventh episode of the twelfth season and the 252nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The team of doctors work on a high stakes case of a long time patient, adding additional pressure to an already tense environment. Meanwhile, Bailey wants Ben to kick out their new roommate, and Arizona is eager to get back into the dating world with a new wingman. Full Summary April is working in the ER when Simon Jaffee comes in and asks where he's supposed to be. April tells Isaac that he's either drunk or deranged and tells him to go find out which. Isaac asks him if he can help and he says they called him. Alex and Jo are in bed and Jo is complaining about Stephanie saying she's not as good as Stephanie. Alex says she's great. She gets a page and jumps out of bed when she sees it's Mr. Jaffee. Meredith answers her phone and tells Jo she doesn't get a lot of sleep because she has three kids. When she hears it's Mr. Jaffee, she gets excited. Callie asks Penny if she's sure she doesn't just want to sleep. Grey is killing her. Penny says she's in a comfy bed and then she falls asleep. Meredith calls her and she jumps up to answer it and then gets up to leave. Jo is telling Meredith about Simon's case. He needed a six-antigen match for a kidney transplant. Jo has been working on Simon since she was an intern and Penny is unfamiliar with the case. Meredith says that's okay, that she should do what she can and ask Jo if she needs help. They approach Simon, who is excited to see them. He hasn't called his grandkids yet because he wanted to wait until it was a sure thing. Jackson comes in with Bailey and Ben and thanks Bailey for breakfast. Bailey pulls Ben back and tells him that Jackson needs to get out of their house. She's all their bosses and she needs to go home at night and be alone with her husband. Callie is asking Richard about changing the way residents rotate. Amelia says she's talking about Penny. Callie says Penny's been with Meredith since she started and Meredith is running her ragged, which she thinks is personal. Richard says if Penny has a problem, she should come to him. Nathan comes into the attendings' lounge and asks Maggie and Amelia where he can get some scrubs. Maggie tells him where and Nathan says he's eager to get started, much to Maggie's confusion. Once he leaves, she asks Amelia and Richard who that was, but they don't know. Amelia enters an on-call room where Owen is sleeping and crawls into bed with him. He worked a night shift and this is a nice way to wake up. He asks about her day. She tells him about listening to Callie talk about Penny. She doesn't know how Meredith even looks at Penny to have her on her service. Owen kisses her. Owen then gets paged away. In the ER, Mitchell presents the case of Gary Walton, who was born with intellectual disabilities. He swallowed a light-up ball because it looked like a cherry. Mitchell shows Alex the x-ray, but Owen tells Gary to lift his shirt, so they can see the light flashing through his belly. Mitchell suggests endoscopic surgery to get it out, but Alex says they'll just wait until he passes it. His father, Joel Walton, thinks that might teach him not to swallow them. Gary's mother, Elaine, thanks Alex. They're going to keep him overnight to make sure everything goes okay. Elaine wants to stay with him, which Alex says is okay. He gives Gary the other ball back after making sure he won't eat that one. Alex pulls Mitchell to the side and tells him to do hourly checks and watch out for the mom, who is a doc knocker. She's up for more than their bedside manner. He leaves. Mitchell thinks Alex its just saying that because he has a hot girlfriend and thinks everyone wants him. Meredith and Jo come in to do a pre-op exam on Simon. He's refusing to remove his hat. He says it's a lucky hat, from his late wife. Meredith says they found him a kidney, so it did its job. When he removes it, he reveals a very large bump on his head. He says it showed up a few months ago. In the ER, Nathan is working on Loretta Brown. Maggie comes in and takes over, shocked to see Nathan working on one of her patients. Owen is also shocked to see him. Maggie asks who gave him privileges. He says that she did, when she hired him. Maggie comes into Bailey's OR and asks her about Nathan. Bailey hired him and forgot to tell her. Bailey says he's great and Maggie will like him. Owen comes in and also criticizes her hiring him. At they leave, Maggie thanks Owen for having her back. Jackson examines the bump on Simon's head and he says it appeared about 8 months ago. He thought it was a bug bite at first, and then a cyst. And then he was scared they'd kick him off the transplant list. He then says he called his grandkids and maybe he should have waited. In the hallway, Jackson says it's not a plastics case. He think it's a tumor. She says if it's cancer, there's no way he's getting the kidney. Meredith asks Jo if they got PET scans. She says she thought they were waiting for neuro and ortho consults. Meredith tells them they need to do staging on the mass immediately and asks Penny why consults are taking so long. Penny says she pushed, but they were busy. Meredith tells her to let her know when they get them. After she leaves, Jo wonders why Meredith is going to easy on Penny. Penny's not sure. Arizona asks April if she's interested in trivia night at a lesbian bar. April says she doesn't know that much about lesbians. Arizona's trying to get back in the dating game. It's been a while, so she needs a wingman because women don't buy drinks for sad loners. April says she has a date with Jackson. They're going to talk. She's trying not to get her hopes up. It's a light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. Ben finds Jackson and asks him about that night. He says he can't do anything because he's having dinner with April. Ben gets excited for a moment, but Jackson says they need to talk about divorce. Ben says he'll see Jackson at home. Penny says Amelia and Callie are looking at Simon's scans and she goes to be with them. Once she's gone, Owen asks Meredith how she's able to work with Penny. Meredith says she thought she could treat her like any other resident, but that was hard because she wanted to punch Penny in the face a lot. So now she's trying something different. She's keeping her on a short leash at a distance so she can't hurt anyone else. Owen says he doesn't think he could do that, but Meredith says she's there. Maggie introduces herself and Nathan to Loretta. She asks when she can go home, but Maggie says she wants to keep her to run more tests to see if she needs surgery. Loretta asks Nathan if he thinks she needs surgery. She has restricted blood flow in one of her valves. Maggie then says she'll keep her overnight and go from there. Loretta again defers to Nathan, who says she'll be well taken care of. In the hallway, Maggie says he might want to get his feet wet before he dives in. He says his feet were already wet when he got there. Maggie tells him to get the tests she needs. Amelia and Callie are looking at the tumor. It's osteosarcoma. It's locally very aggressive. Amelia says it's almost cute, just plopped there. Amelia says the tumor has good margins, so she could easily remove it. That won't work, though, because he'll have a gaping hole in his head. A wound that size would kick him off the transplant list. They need to figure out another option. She sends Jo and Stephanie to find something. She then sends Penny to sit with the donor. Callie confronts Meredith and asks what she's doing with Penny. Meredith says Callie is only doing this because Penny's her girlfriend. It's Callie's problem, not hers or Penny's. Mitchell exams Gary. Elaine comes in and asks if he's okay. Mitchell says Gary will be fine. It's probably not the first time he'd done something like that. Elaine says he's great, but he can be a lot. Elaine says he's helpful and he really understands. She hugs him and then starts to try to kiss him. Mitchell pulls back and awkwardly excuses himself. Alex brings in food and Maggie says finally. He took a long time. Maggie's cranky because Bailey hired Nathan without telling her. Maggie says she has to train another alpha male not to pee all over everything. They always pee over everything. Alex says they're not all like that. Meredith says he peed everywhere when he first got there. They had to train him. It was subtle, so he didn't notice. Maggie says the patients always look at the men in the room no matter what. Alex is shocked that that's a thing. Maggie then says there's also the other thing. She thought she was done with that here. Amelia wonders if that's really a thing, but Maggie tells her to ask Stephanie and ask Bailey. Amelia doesn't believe it, because it's not her thing. Ben and Bailey are in bed. She asks him what he told Jackson. Ben admits that he didn't actually do it. Bailey says they can't have sex because he could come in at any time. April and Jackson have finished their meals. They ate the whole thing without actually talking. They start to talk, but April gets paged and has to leave. They agree to talk tomorrow night. Isaac finds Owen in an on-call room, hallucinating and shaking. Owen snaps out of it after a few seconds and tells Isaac to leave. Jo finds Penny monitoring the donor. Jo says they still haven't found a possible solution. Jo asks how the Holy Grail is. Penny doesn't want to call him that because he was someone's loved one. To someone, he was everything. And now he's everything to Simon. Jo then gets an idea and jumps up to tell someone. They discuss doing a skull and scalp transplant for Simon. The donor's a perfect match, which means lower risk of rejection. It'll give them everything they need. It's only been done once, but Callie thinks she can do it. Amelia will do the tumor resection while they do organ recovery. Arizona finds Alex and asks him to go get a drink with her for trivia night. He doesn't want to. Richard then pipes up from the desk with a bit of trivia. He says he's always free for trivia night. Loretta's in heart failure. Maggie comes in to find Nathan working on her. Nathan wants to do a sternotomy, but Maggie disagrees. They fight over her treatment. Maggie says she's doing the procedure, but he thinks she's doing the wrong one. They continue fighting out to the hallway and Maggie says if Loretta dies, it'll be her fault, a remark overheard by Loretta's husband. Maggie talks to him, saying they're taking her to surgery and will do whatever they can. Gary is in extreme pain. Mitchell comes in and asks how long ago the light stopped blinking. He admits he missed the last few checks. They look at Gary's x-ray and Owen asks what happened. The ball came apart and now the battery is at risk of perforating his intestines. They can't use an endoscope anymore. He needs surgery. Penny and Callie dress for surgery and Callie says she'll see Penny in there. She won't, though, because Penny's been sent to monitor the donor again. Meredith comes by and Callie confronts her, saying that Penny should be in for the skull and scalp transplant. Penny interrupts, saying that Callie is embarrassing her. Callie leaves. Meredith tells Penny to go, but Penny says she doesn't need Callie to fight for her, but she's right. Penny tells her that she can handle however poorly Meredith treats her, but Meredith told her not to quit, so she didn't, but Meredith is quitting. If she can't teach her, she should let her go. Maggie is in surgery, looking at the patient. She's thinking. She ultimately tells them to prep for a sternotomy. Nathan thinks he's won, but she starts operating. Nathan says she would have liked her if she'd interviewed him. He describes how the interview would have gone. He then tells her he knows quite a lot about her. She then explains what she's doing on Loretta. She turned a six-hour surgery into a one-hour one. Amelia is scrubbing in with Stephanie. Amelia says that when Jo told Stephanie she lied, she believed her. She wonders if Stephanie thought it was because she's black. Stephanie says she considered that for a moment, but no. She doesn't think it was because Stephanie's black. Stephanie says they're okay and they finish scrubbing. Amelia and Stephanie resect the tumor then do the skull and scalp transplant. The graft turns pink. Meredith is doing the kidney transplant. She calls Penny forward to hand her the kidney. Penny steps back again, but Meredith says she should step in and has Jo move so she can work. Owen asks Mitchell why he missed the checks. He explains about Gary's mom. Mitchell is shocked it's a thing and says he didn't notice it. Owen says it's because he's new to being a doctor. He'll learn to see beyond what people present. Owen lets Mitchell remove the battery. Amelia and Meredith tell Bailey that both transplants were successful. Bailey says that's great. When she sees Nathan approaching, she asks if everyone's met him. They do introductions and she tries to get Owen to introduce himself, but Owen and Nathan have already met. Owen is upset that Bailey hired him and says it was a mistake. Bailey says they can go to her office to talk about it. Owen says what's done is done and leaves. Amelia walks away from Owen in the ambulance bay. She tells Meredith he didn't say anything. Meredith goes to talk to him. She says that when Cristina left, she promised her she wouldn't let Owen get dark and twisty. She'd be there if he needed someone. He doesn't want to talk, but Meredith just asks if they hate Nathan. He says yes, they do. Ben finds Jackson and asks how it went last night. He says they didn't talk because she got paged. Ben finally admits that Jackson needs to leave. Jackson says it's cool. As they leave, Amelia asks Maggie what she thinks about Nathan. He's smart, capable, and charming. Owen didn't tell Amelia anything about what happened between them. Amelia's also afraid she was racist. She hates this day. Maggie tells her to backup and Amelia's happy she can talk to Maggie about it. Maggie asks if she's asking because she's her sister or because she's her sistah. Amelia says she thinks Stephanie thinks she believed Jo because she's white and Stephanie's black. Amelia's sure she didn't do it. She hates that it's an issue all of a sudden. Maggie says it's not an issue for her and it's not all of a sudden. It's present everywhere all the time. People assume she's a nurse. She goes to board with her first-class ticket and they say they're not boarding coach yet. She says it's sometimes a low whisper and you can ignore it and sometimes, it's loud and annoying. And it can get dangerous. And it can be ridiculous, like now. Amelia says she doesn't even notice it. So Maggie tells her to notice it. She asks if Stephanie said they're okay. She did, so Maggie tells her not to add the work of making Amelia feel good about it to Stephanie's shoulders. Amelia wonders how she knows Stephanie's really okay with it. Maggie says Stephanie knows Amelia. She says listen to Stephanie and believe her. It's not a small thing. She's glad Amelia can talk to her, but she doesn't speak for all black people. No one's the spokesperson. It's annoying to be asked questions like she is. One piece of advice she can give that she thinks they'll all agree with is if she feels uncomfortable having done it, check her white privilege and don't do it again. But she doesn't think Amelia's racist. Simon's family watches as they take the bandages off his head. Penny tells Stephanie that Simon had so many grandkids she lost count. Jo says he has seven. Seven from six kids he raised on his own after his wife died. Jo says she worked on him for years and he finally got his kidney and feels like Penny just took over. She leaves. Stephanie asks Penny to go get a drink and she says she'd like that. Richard asks Arizona what her strengths are for the trivia contest. She apologizes and admits she's there to meet girls. She doesn't care about trivia. He looks around and figures out they're in a lesbian bar. She says she didn't want to go alone. She feels like she's lived a whole life since she last dated and she's rusty and nervous. She doesn't know where to start. He says she needs a wingman. She asks what she likes. He asks her about different women in the bar. She says Glasses is cute. Richard gets up, tells her to sit up straight, and goes to talk to the women. Nathan gets on the elevator with Meredith. He remembers her name because it's on the hospital stationery. He asks what the story is there, but she says it's too long to tell. He asks if she wants to get a drink with him, but she says she's a friend of Owen. That means no. April and Jackson finish having sex and lie next to each other. Cast 12x07MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 12x07AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 12x07MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 12x07RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 12x07CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 12x07OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 12x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 12x07AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 12x07JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 12x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 12x07JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 12x07StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 12x07MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 12x07BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 12x07NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 12x07AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 12x07IsaacCross.png|Isaac Cross 12x07MitchellSpencer.png|Mitchell Spencer 12x07PennyBlake.png|Penny Blake 12x07SimonJaffee.png|Simon Jaffee 12x07ElaineWalton.png|Elaine Walton 12x07LorettaBrown.png|Loretta Brown 12x07JoelWalton.png|Joel Walton 12x07GaryWalton.png|Gary Walton Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs Guest Stars *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Joe Dinicol as Dr. Mitchell Spencer *Samantha Sloyan as Dr. Penelope Blake *Weston I. Nathanson as Simon Jaffee *Tanya Clarke as Elaine Walton Co-Starring *Christine Kellogg-Darrin as Loretta Brown *Peter Ciella as Joel *William Leon as Gary Walton Medical Notes Simon Jaffee *'Diagnosis:' **End-stage kidney disease **Osteosarcoma *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection **Skull and scalp transplant **Kidney transplant Simon had been waiting for a kidney transplant for 18 months. He needed a six-antigen match, which was hard to find. They had finally found him a kidney, so he came into the hospital. During his pre-op exams, he refused to take off his hat. They eventually got him to take it off and they saw a large lump on the top of his head. He said it showed up seven or eight months prior. He thought it was a bug bite, then a cyst, then he was afraid that they'd take him off the transplant list. Jackson looked at it and said it looked like a tumor. Callie looked at it and diagnosed osteosarcoma. It was aggressive, but localized. The tumor had good margins, so Amelia wanted to resect it. But Callie said that would leave him with a large gap on the top of his head and with a wound that size, he'd get kicked off the transplant list. Jo then had the idea for them to take the skull and scalp from the kidney donor. They did the scalp transplant first and then the kidney transplant. Both transplants went well and he was stable and awake afterward. Gary Walton *'Diagnosis:' **Intellectual disabilities **Swallowed object *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Mitchell Spencer (surgical intern) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgical removal Gary, 14, came into the ER after swallowing a light-up ball. They decided to keep him overnight to wait for him to pass it. Mitchell was ordered to do hourly checks, but he missed a few and the ball started to break apart. The battery separated from the rest and was in danger of perforating his bowel. They took him into surgery to remove it. Loretta Brown *'Diagnosis:' **Aortic stenosis **Heart failure *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Balloon bump **Transaortic valve replacement **Sternotomy Loretta came into the ER. Nathan stabilized her in the ER and they ran more tests in order to determine if she needed surgery. She had a reduction of blood flow through one of the valves in her heart. When her heart failed, they put in a balloon bump to bide some time before performing a valve replacement. Nathan and Maggie disagreed on which course they should take and Maggie decided on a sternotomy, which Nathan wanted, but did a transaortic valve replacement, making it a one-hour surgery. Bailey's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Bailey was operating on a patient. Donor *'Diagnosis:' **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Organ harvest A brain dead man's organs were harvested. His kidneys, skull, and scalp went to Simon Jaffee. Music "Smooth" - Jess Delgado "The Lakes" - Rhodes "Shoulda Known Better" - Janet Jackson Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Pixies. *This episode scored 8.02 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on September 28, 2015. *The storyline with Gary was filmed for episode I Choose You, but it was decided to postpone it to a later episode. *Giacomo Gianniotti, who portrays Andrew DeLuca, has no lines in this episode. *'Goof:' In the scene where Arizona asks Alex to join her for the trivia night, Justin Chambers' tattoo is still visible on his right wrist. Normally, Justin's tattoos are always covered with make-up as Alex doesn't have tattoos. The watch on Alex hand switches from left to right during the shoots. Gallery Episode Stills 12x07-1.jpg 12x07-2.jpg 12x07-3.jpg 12x07-4.jpg 12x07-5.jpg 12x07-6.jpg 12x07-7.jpg 12x07-8.jpg 12x07-9.jpg 12x07-10.jpg 12x07-11.jpg 12x07-12.jpg 12x07-13.jpg 12x07-14.jpg 12x07-15.jpg 12x07-16.jpg 12x07-17.jpg 12x07-18.jpg 12x07-19.jpg 12x07-20.jpg 12x07-21.jpg 12x07-22.jpg 12x07-23.jpg 12x07-24.jpg 12x07-25.jpg 12x07-26.jpg 12x07-27.jpg 12x07-28.jpg 12x07-29.jpg 12x07-30.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x07BTS1.jpg 12x07BTS2.jpg 12x07BTS3.jpg Quotes :Ben: Miranda, he's my friend, all right? And he's my boss. :Miranda: I'm your boss, too. And his boss. I'm all your bosses. ---- :Arizona: Um, any interest in Trivia night at a lesbian bar? :April: I'm not sure I know that much about lesbians. :Arizona: Funny. You're... you're funny. ---- :Arizona: ''' Hey! Um, come out for a drink with me tonight? It'll be fun. It's Trivia night! :Alex: ' It can either be fun or it can be Trivia night. :'Arizona:' Come on. Broaden your horizons. Plus, I don't really want to go alone... :'Richard: ' Uh, Robbins. :'Arizona:' Huh? :'Richard: ' Did you know that Henri Giffard built the first powered airship in 1852? :'Arizona:' Uh... uh, no. :'Richard: ' I did... and I'm free tonight ''(Arizona gasps) I'm always free for Trivia night. ---- :Penny: ''' I don't need her to fight for me, but... but Callie is right. I'm here to learn, I want to learn, but you have to teach me. Don't go easy on me, don't expect less; treat me like any other resident, treat me worse, I don't care. Hate me, yell at me, I can handle it, I will handle it. You told me not to quit, and I didn't, but you are right now, and if you can't do what you are here to do, then please let me go. ---- :Meredith:' I made a promise to Cristina that I wouldn't let you go dark and twisty, that I'd be your person if you needed one. :'Owen:' I don't want to talk. :'Meredith:' Okay. You don't have to. But just tell me... Do we hate him? :'Owen:' We hate him. :'Meredith:' Okay, then we hate him. ---- :'Amelia:' I mean, how did he seem to you? :'Maggie:' Riggs? :'Amelia:' Yeah. :'Maggie:' I don't know. Smart, capable, charming... Ugh, I think Bailey was right... Owen wouldn't tell you anything? :'Amelia:' He just shut me out. I don't know why. And then... I'm afraid I might've been racist. God, I hate this day. :'Maggie:' Okay. Okay, back it up. :'Amelia:' Oh, good! I can talk to you about this. I am worried I offended Edwards. I need you to tell me. :'Maggie:' Why me? 'Cause I'm your sister? :'Amelia:' Yes. :'Maggie:' Or because I'm your ''sistah? :Amelia: No. This is exactly what I was worried about. :Maggie: Okay... what do you think you did? :Amelia: I don't think I did anything, but I think she thinks I did. :Maggie: Amelia, use your words. Did what? :Amelia: Sided with Wilson over her because she's black; which I didn't do, I think. I... God, I-I hate that this is even an issue all of a sudden. :Maggie: Well, it's not an issue for you. And it's not all of a sudden. Okay, it's not Mississippi Burning or anything, but it is all over. It's when people assume I'm a nurse. Or when I go to get on an airplane with my first-class ticket, and they tell me that they're not boarding coach yet. It's like a low buzz in the background, and sometimes you don't even notice it, and sometimes it's loud and annoying, and sometimes it can get dangerous, and sometimes it is ridiculous, like right now. :Amelia: But it's not funny. I mean, if I'm doing it and I don't even notice it... :Maggie: Then notice it... Look, did Edwards tell you that she's okay? :Amelia: Yes. :Maggie: Okay... Then don't give her the extra work of having to make you feel good about it. :Amelia: Right... (Maggie starts to walk) Okay, but how do I know that she's really. :Maggie: (She stops) Because she knows you, okay? So listen to the words that are coming out of her mouth, and believe them. This is not a small thing... And I'm glad that you feel like you can talk to me about it, but... I-I don't speak for all black people. I am not the spokeswoman, no one is and it is kind of annoying to be asked questions like I am. But, um, one piece of advice that I can give you that I think we would all agree with is that if you feel uncomfortable having done it, check your white privilege, and don't do it again... But I don't think you're racist. :Amelia: You don't think? :Maggie: Girl, get in the car. :Amelia: Okay. ---- :Richard: ' What do you like? Glasses? Cardigan. She has a nice laugh... You into tattoos? ''(Arizona turns around, see a partially tattooed girl) :Arizona:' Not that many tattoos. :'Richard: ' Well, you know, I-I'm just trying to get a sense of what we're after here. :'Arizona:' Glasses is cute. :'Richard: ' I'll be right back... Uh, sit up straight ''(Arizona does that and Richard walks into a women group) Hello ladies. ---- :Nathan: Dr. Grey, right? :Meredith: Yep. :Nathan: Yours is easy to remember. It's on all the hospital stationery... What's the story there? :Meredith: That's too long a story to tell. :Nathan: I was actually headed across the street. I was gonna grab a drink or something, are you headed that way, or...? (Meredith is thinking) :Meredith: I'm a friend of Owen Hunt's (Elevator bell dings, and Meredith gets off) :Nathan: I see. :Meredith: So, no. See Also fr:Les non-dits de:Vorurteile Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes